Another I or Another Self
by Ran Megumi
Summary: Lingkaran cinta memang sangat indah ketika dua insan menjadi garis penghubungnya. Tapi akan berubah ketika setitik noda dusta hadir di dalamnya tak peduli sepekat apapun tinta cinta tergores di atasnya. Hingga pada akhirnya janji suci sehidup semati harus di pertaruhkan melalui sebuah hutang di masa yang lalu. /Aomine x Tenten/ DLDR/ [Spesial Fict Brithday For Tenten] (Bad Summary)
**Another I or Another Self**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Aomine Daiki x Tenten**

 **Warning: Nista, Typo(s), Abal, Serta kesalahan pemula lainnya**

 **RnR**

 **No Flame**

 **SPESIAL FICT FOR TENTEN BRITHDAY! YAY**

 **\\(^.^)/**

Bagai bertarung dengan petir di atas awan, tidak akan pernah berhasil bagaimanapun caraku untuk mencoba melupakannya. Ribuan cerita tertoreh dalam lembaran kehidupanku selama bersamanya. Tinta sepekat apapun tidak akan pernah menutupi kata per kata buku kehidupan kami yang telah kami lalui selama kurang lebih 3 tahun. Terlalu indah untuk di lupakan, namun terlalu menyakitkan untuk di ingat. Hidup dengan perasaan tak menentu selama bertahun-tahun bukanlah hal mudah yang bisa kulalui begitu saja. Bayangan tubuhnya ketika membelakangiku dan berdecap ketika aku berulah jelas terekam di kepalaku. Siluet wajahnya yang menutupi getir kehidupan yang kualami terkadang membuatku berpikir tak bisa hidup tanpanya. Jika memang harus, akan aku obrak-abrik seluruh nirwana untuk menemukannya. Akan kubongkar isi bumi untuk mengatakan padanya betapa jauh aku mencintainya.

Dan kini, kutemukan dia setelah sekian lama aku tidak melihatnya.

"Sudah."

"Kau buta? Kaki sebelah kananku masih berdarah." Balasku cepat.

Tanpa banyak bicara lawan bicaraku mengambil sepotong kapas dan melekatkan kapas itu pada lukaku yang sebelumnya sudah di bubuhi ramuan herbal berwarna bening seperti minyak kayu putih namun aromanya berbeda.

Tanpa melihat dan tanpa bicara, ia menyelesaikan tugasnya tanpa melirik padaku sedetikpun. Wajah datarnya menghiasi sejak kami bertemu 15 menit yang lalu. Tepatnya ketika dalam perjalanan mencari sesuatu, kuda yang aku tunggangi tiba-tiba terkejut karena melihat seekor kadal merambati kakinya. Alhasil, semua pasang mata penduduk desa mengarah padaku. Melihat tubuhku yang terbanting begitu saja di atas pasir berwarna kuning nan kering.

"Selesai. Panggil prajuritmu kemari untuk membawamu pergi dari sini." Ucapnya terkesan acuh.

Helai kain berpotongan Yukata mengayun-ayun setiap dirinya bergerak. Pakaian yang di dominasi warna putih dan aksen hijau tersebut terlihat indah di kenakannya ketika paparan cahaya abadi menghujaninya. Helai cokelat gelap yang di cepol di kedua sisi kepalanya menambah kesan rapi.

"Kau masih memiliki satu hutang padaku Nona." Kataku dengan seringai kecil tanpa merubah posisiku.

Kini aku duduk di sebuah ranjang bambu berlapis rotan halus di atasnya. Sejak kurang lebih 15 menit yang lalu. Ruangan sempit yang hanya muat untuk perabotan medis dan bahan-bahan herbal yang di letakkan dalam botol kaca untuk menjaganya tetap steril, tak mengangguku sama sekali. Tidak peduli berapa puluh orang yang mengantri di luar sana, aku tetap tidak mau beranjak dari tempat itu.

"Hutang itu lenyap bersamaan dengan ratusan bualan yang kau tujukan padaku." Balasnya tak memandangku.

"Lagi-lagi kau mengucapkan dusta. Berapa kali lagi aku harus berkata agar kau jujur pada dirimu sendiri?"

"Pengasingan merusak sebagian sistem otak di kepalamu. Tidak ada toleransi untuk manusia sepertimu."

"Bahkan untuk sumpahmu di hadapan Tuhan yang bahkan hingga detik ini belum kau ucapkan jika memang kau ingin berpisah denganku?"

"Sudah kuucapkan sejak lama tanpa perlu kau tau."

"Kita belum bercerai selama kau belum mengucapkan sumpah perpisahan di hadapanku dan Kuil Sato tempat kita menikah dahulu." Sergahku membuatnya seketika berhenti memasukkan akar wangi kedalam sebuah botol kaca di atas meja.

Dia berbalik dengan wajah yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Matanya sinis menatapku. Separuh badannya bersandar pada meja di belakangnya.

"Baiklah, kapan kita akan melakukannya?" Tanyanya dengan nada sedikit menantang.

Tentu melihat reaksinya jiwa maniakku terbuncah. "Setelah kau melunasi hutangmu, Aomine Tenten."

.

.

.

Semua berawal dari sikap cengkalku. Kesalahan yang tidak mudah untuk di maafkan mengharuskanku berada dalam masa pengasingan selama 5 tahun. Memang bukan sepenuhnya salahku, namun sebagai pemimpin aku di haruskan untuk menjamin keselamatan para bala tentara yang turun ke medan perang. Sial ketika beberapa tentaraku tertangkap dan menjadi sandera musuh. Aku memilih untuk meninggalkan mereka terlebih dahulu dan membiarkan mereka di siksa hingga nyaris mati walau pada akhirnya aku sendiri yang menyelamatkan mereka dari genggaman musuh.

Semuanya butuh strategi, dan strategiku adalah menghabisi provokator musuh dan setelah itu, menyerang benteng tempat pemimpin lawan bermukim adalah hal yang sangat mudah bagiku. Namun usahaku untuk melakukan itu tidak mendapatkan respon yang layak dari Ayahku sendiri. Kaisar penguasa 5 negara besar yang di agung-agungkan bahkan oleh para mahkluk hidup di ujung selokan sekalipun. Beliau bilang, akibat ulahku lebih dari 40 keluarga terancam tak dapat makan karena kepala rumah tangganya yang menjadi sandera lumpuh total akibat siksaan bengis sekutu. Pengasingan selama 5 tahun harus kuterima tidak peduli bagaimana aku membela diriku, dan di situlah semua torehan tinta cinta kami berawal.

Sekitar 2 tahun aku menjadi suaminya yang sah. Tentu saja kami menikah tanpa sepengetahuan orangtuaku. Semua kami lewati bersama. Bahkan keinginanku untuk memberontak dan meninggalkan kerajaan untuk terus hidup bersamanya terus menghiasi mimpiku di setiap malam. Pelangi hidupku hanya dapat terlihat di manik matanya, juga petir kehidupanku hanya bisa reda jika berada di dekatnya. Semua yang aku lakukan hanya untuknya. Karena setiap aku membuka mata, hanya dia yang tampak di pelupuk mata. Aku yakin surga tau betapa dalam aku mencintainya, juga neraka yang paham dosa apa yang akan aku perbuat jika seseorang berani mencabut seujung rambut di kepalanya.

Namun kini kenangan masa lampau yang terdengar manis tersebut harus di pertaruhkan di atas sebuah tanah berpasir lembut di tengah hutan. Masing-masing kami mengenggam sebilah samurai yang begitu berkilau di timpa cahaya matahari senja. Entah sudah berapa liter keringat yang membasahi tanah yang kami pijak. Seolah waktu berhenti ketika kami bergulat dengan sengitnya saling menyerang dan melindungi diri sendiri dari sabetan samurai berbilah tajam.

Sratt..

Ujung samurai miliknya mengenai bagian pelipis kananku. Seketika itu juga darah mengalir dari sana.

"Ternyata manusia bertulang besi sepertimu bisa terluka juga, eh?" Ejeknya dengan seringai tajam.

"Lakukan tugasmu. Jangan banyak bicara." Sergahku tak terima.

"Sejak dulu kau selalu gegabah. Nikmatilah hidupmu selayaknya waktu yang mengitarimu. Rasakan setiap pengalaman yang kau dapat ketika itu semua berlalu."

"Kau masih ingat. Sikap gegabahku juga masih meninggalkan bekas pada dirimu bukan?" Aku menyeringai di tengah ringisanku.

Tring..

Tanpa aba-aba, Tenten lagi-lagi mengarahkan samurainya tepat ke arah wajahku. Seolah dirinya memang benar-benar berniat untuk membunuh suaminya sendiri.

"Dahulu kau begitu sialan." Titahnya tajam dengan nada gemas dan mata menyalang.

"Lenguhanmu malam itu masih jelas kuingat hingga sekarang." Kataku cepat.

"Jangan bicarakan masalah itu. Aku sudah muak." Sergah Tenten menekan keras titik serang pada samurai di genggamanku.

Melihat konsentrasinya sedikit menurun, aku segera memutar posisi samurai hingga bilah tajam tersebut lepas dari genggamannya. Seketika itu juga lengannya yang berhasil kuraih aku putar kebelakang punggung dan menguncinya.

"Betapa menggelikan, konsentrasimu buyar hanya karena beberapa kalimat yang 'menurutmu' memuakkan."

"Lepaskan!" Pintanya tajam.

"Tidak. Aku bisa saja memutuskan urat lehermu dengan mudah sekarang juga. Tapi tidak akan pernah kulakukan karena kau istriku."

"Apa maumu?!"

"Kau kalah dan kau harus menuruti semua perkataanku. Itulah janji yang kau buat di masa lalu."

"Iya, tapi itu sebelum aku mengetahui kebenaran tentang dirimu yang ternyata seorang putra kaisar terhormat yang membiarkan orangtuaku tewas di medan tempur saat putrinya masih berusia 5 tahun. Kau membual, kau berdusta, kau menodai semuanya. Aku hanya akan mencintai Daiki sang pengembara yang mencari jati dirinya, bukan Aomine Daiki sang putra kaisar bengis dari negeri sebrang." Ucapnya dengan nafas memburu.

"Kau salah paham tentang itu semua. Ayahku bukanlah Kaisar bengis seperti yang kau pikirkan. Sejak awal Ayahmu adalah seorang prajurit yang terkenal akan dedikasinya yang tinggi, dan Ibumu adalah perawat bertangan handal yang mahir menyembuhkan luka separah apapun. Mereka pergi karena mereka ingin, Kaisar tidak pernah memaksa mereka untuk turun ke medan perang."

"Penjelasanmu tak akan merubah presepsiku selama ini."

"Presepsimu juga tidak bisa merubah janji yang kita buat bersama. Kau tidak dapat mengelak permaisuri, janji adalah janji. Jangan membuatku ragu akan ucapanmu yang berjanji akan sehidup semati bersamaku apapun yang terjadi." Kataku di iringi desahan tipis.

"Memang, janji adalah janji. Kita sudah sepakat untuk tidak saling menyakiti. Tapi apa? Kau sudah menyakitiku dengan cara membunuh orang tuaku! Kita sudah menikah, memiliki komitmen, dan kita adalah satu jiwa dalam dua tubuh, tapi kau yang terlebih dahulu menyalahi janji itu! Apa aku tak pantas untuk membalas orang yang telah membunuh kedua orang tuaku? Kau pikir karena siapa aku jadi tak punya orang tua?"

"Apakah kehadiranku selama ini belum cukup bagimu? Jika memang bisa, akan kubangkitkan orangtuamu dari kematian. Andai aku dewa, akan kubuat itu menjadi nyata. Tapi kenyataanya, aku adalah Daiki seperti yang kau kenal sebelumnya. Yang hanya menginginkanmu di sisiku."

"Daiki yang kukenal adalah seorang yang di buang dan tak di akui di keluarganya. Seperti itu yang kau katakan padaku."

"Jangan membuatku gila, Tabib menawan. Jauh darimu adalah kematian bagiku."

"Kau tau, hal tergila yang terjadi padaku saat ini adalah masih mencintai dirimu seutuhnya seolah kau tak memiliki sesuatu untuk kubenci."

"Secepat itu kau berubah pikiran setelah bertahun-tahun kau menghindar dariku?" Seringaiku mengembang.

Sedetik kemudian gadis itu menyeringai. Nafasnya memburu karena masih berusaha lepas dari Aomine.

"Setelah kupikir, tawaranmu menarik. Aku bisa membalas kematian kedua orangtuaku dengan membunuh Kaisar itu. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Katanya penuh keyakinan dan penekanan nada.

"Apa kau perlu bantuan? Jika memang begitu, kedua tanganku dan bahuku akan selalu ada di belakangmu untuk membantumu dengan senang hati."

Tenten tercekat "Apa?!"

"Kau bilang ingin balas dendam bukan? Akan kubantu kau membalas dendam kedua orangtuamu. Satu hal yang harus kau tau, siapapun yang membuatmu menderita pantas untuk mati. Jika kau tidak mampu, aku yang akan turun tangan untuk membunuhnya. Bahkan jika itu Kaisar sekalipun."

 **FIN**

 **[A/N]**

 **Satu fanfic spesial Tenten brithday sudah kelar satu :"D Nggak terlalu berat sih ceritanya, tapi semoga bisa di terima sama minna ya :"D Apakah pada tanya kenapa bisa ada Aomine nyempil di mari? XD Okeh, alasannya karena.. Ran pikir Aomine dan Tenten adalah karakter yang sama dengan dua jenis yang berbeda. Aomine adalah versi lakinya Tenten, sementara Tenten adalah versi perempuannya Aomine. Paham nggak sih? Paham nggak? Paham nggak? (NGGAK!)/dor**

 **Mohon tinggalkan review ne, Ran butuh krisar dari kalian ^_^**

 **Okeh, sampai di sini dulu Ran menemani minna di hari spesial Tenten ini. Jika berkenan, minna bisa baca satu lagi fanfic spesial Tenten brithday yang lain. Ciao~!**


End file.
